Leather and Spikes
by erraticfanatic
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne find out they've both been enjoying the kidnappings a lot more than they'd admitted. Now without pretenses to live up to, where will their fantasies take them? Rated M for smut.
1. Ulterior Pleasures

This is my first published fanfic! And of course, it's smut - my favorite! :D This is not meant to be serious writing, just some enjoyable Megamind smutty goodness. Feedback is welcome!

**RATING NOTE / SMUT SPOILER:** This fic contains graphic BDSM smut. While it is entirely consensual, it involves the use of pain, physical force, mind games, and domination. Non-coercion is established in the first chapter - if you skip it, consent might not be evident in the following chapters.

**WARNING:** Key safety precautions have been glossed over and/or left out of the activities described herein. These activities can be very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. Please be well informed before attempting any of this in the real world.

I do not own Megamind.

I do not own the song "Tonight" by Enrique Iglesias.

The following videos were inspirational to me in writing this:

rubick307, "Megamind/Roxanne - ET".http:/www.youtube.com/watch?vPqjMVorrbvo

123missylove, "Megamind - S&M".http:/www.youtube.com/watch?vApNFVUHrVn8

toxicdreamer2, "Megamind: Take It Off".http:/www.youtube.com/watch?vEQ_JV2iFmvw

* * *

><p>The three watched the monitor as Metro Man efficiently and rapidly destroyed his way through the hundreds of robot kangaroos Megamind had sent to kill him while he was lost in the decoy labyrinth Megamind had managed to trick him into entering.<p>

Megamind sighed. Minion put a heavy metal hand on his shoulder to express emotional support.

"Well, there's no point now. That plot was a flop." Megamind said, then muttering to himself, "I should've programmed them to attack in small clusters so that he couldn't destroy so many at once.."

Roxanne let out an exasperated sigh. "So...how long before he finishes up there and makes his way out of the maze? He seemed _pret__-__ty_ lost to me. We could be here for another hour...or two..."

"I'll go make some hot chocolate and s'mores!" chimed Minion, and clomped off, closing the door with a clang behind him.

Megamind smiled wryly, nodding as he watched his precious creations burning to ashes. He had spent hours on the articulation of their movements, not to mention counter-balancing their hop function. Somehow he still admired his nemesis' destruction of them, appreciated the challenge. "Yes, I agree." He remarked.

Roxanne groaned again and rolled her head around in frustration, "Well can you AT LEAST ask Minion to bring out the Pictionary or something? I don't want to watch you flip through the weather station and PBS re-runs again."

Megamind gave up his fixation with the live feed and swirled his chair closer to Roxie. "And how would _you_ most like to pass the time, Miss Ritchie?" He had on his ridiculous "cute" smile (which was sillier than it was cute) and his hands were planted on his thighs propping up his shoulders to accentuate the sarcasm.

Roxanne returned the sarcasm while still trying to make her point by quoting some song lyrics, "You're stuck with me, I'm stuck with you, let's find somethin' to do!" she sang at him with an equally silly expression.

Megamind adored banter and couldn't resist continuing, dramatically rolling his fingertips over his chest for emphasis, "Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude-" this made her chuckle at him.

He loved that song - Minion had introduced him to it - so he decided to finish off the verse quietly to himself, breaking his gaze with Roxie so she wouldn't mistake it for banter, "But tonight I'm _loving_ you." He smiled contentedly. He wouldn't come out and say it, but it was great to be able to spend a little time with her without so much pressure.

Roxanne was looking at him with a humorous smile, "...you listen to the _clean_ version?"

"What?" he turned to her. His expression was somewhere between disbelief and acting humorously horrified, "Do you mean y_ou_ listen to the _dirty_ version!"

Her laugh was like a lilting giggle, but not at all shy. "I would've thought someone _bad_ would listen to the dirty version of anything." her face was seductive - something he had long ago learned to interpret as his own reaction to her reporter's charisma rather than any signal from her...but it certainly excited him nonetheless.

"Well, well...maybe the lovely hero's girlfriend isn't the little angel everything thinks her to be." he returned, his face an attempt at being equally sassy and challenging - seductive.

"Tsh! You should talk! God knows what people must think you want to do to me - your _leather __and __spikes_, tying me up...pretty kinky!" she teased.

"...are you suggesting...?" he was trying to look prudishly horrified again, but the effort of hiding the small truth behind her accusation showed itself through the nervousness that now tinted his body language.

She laughed again, "Well I'm just saying! You've managed to convince the city that you're a monster - somehow - so who knows what they assume about your private life!" she finished in a mumble to herself, "God knows they assume enough about mine..."

A grin crept onto his face, "Ahhh-HA! So! You're _not_ the little angel they all cringe and cry for when I kidnap you!"

"Nope. Not _Metro__Man__'__s_ little angel either." She replied nonchalantly.

It took him a moment to finish thinking about what she'd said. Finally he spoke, "So...you and Metro Man aren't a couple...and...you're into..." He looked to her again, "You're into...what..._leather __and __spikes_?" his face was very unsure, almost vulnerable with curiosity.

"Well...a little BDSM _can_ spice things up a bit." she conceded, and again her attitude was sassy and completely un-shy. The woman just had no shame, she was so sure of herself. Maybe that was part of what drew him to her, that self-assured mindset was something he pretended to have and _wanted_ to desperately, but didn't actually possess in reality.

Then he rolled the anagram over in his mind to make sure he was understanding it properly. B-D-S-M. Bondage...Dominance...or was it Discipline...Submission...or was it Sadism...Masochism...or was it Slave and Master? It seemed like all those words came to mind. He vaguely recalled reading somewhere that each letter stood for more than one word. He wondered if he'd remembered them all correctly.

"So...you're into...leather...maybe whips...maybe bossiness..." he was trying to get used to thinking of Roxanne being as bad as his fantasies of her had been. His cautious mind warned him it was too good to be true.

Her wry smile gloated at him from the chair where she sat watching his mental struggle with great satisfaction. Suddenly it occurred to him. The chair. She was _tied_ to it. And...

"So you get turned on by...being tied up." He emphasized what he was referring to by glancing back and forth a few times between her face and the ropes that bound her. Now it was his turn to watch her reaction. His face was mild but held a hint of the feigned prudishness he had expressed earlier, as if accusing her of some scandalous act he would never take part in...at least not for the same reasons he was accusing her of - oh no, not him!

Her eyes broke contact with his for a second, but she quickly regained her composure, "Yeah, it's nice. You really should try it sometime." she was teasing him again.

He leaned back in his chair, and really began to think the suspicions he was having might actually turn out to be true, despite becoming increasingly too good to be so.

"I've read about such things," he mused, rolling his fingertips together as his gaze wandered, "such people engage in wild sexual fantasies...some quite unorthodox..." he turned to face her again, "like being kidnapped." he was watching her blatantly now.

She straightened herself a bit but seemed to rally her nerves again hurriedly. She leaned in toward him and replied in a sultry voice, "...and like _kidnapping_." Her stare was as hard as stone.

He leaned back from her, blinking with mouth slightly ajar. What could he say? It was true. It aroused him immensely to have her as his captive. He still wasn't completely sure she was saying it aroused her too, and he was afraid to be too hopeful.

"So...this kind of get up - cape, boots, spiked gloves - this is just the icing on the cake for you, isn't it?" he tried to sound playful and sarcastic again, but his waiting stare showed it was no game for him.

This time she didn't even flinch, "And you always want to hear me scream."

He turned purple. Her wry smile broadened, "Yes, you always insist I scream more. You like to feel in control, don't you?" she was goading him.

His eyes had widened, at first in more embarrassment but then in wonder that she was so perceptive and annoying. And he couldn't resist playing off her, so he mumbled, "You're what they'd call a Smart Ass Sub."

She burst out a "Ha!", which he returned at her, and they repeated this in a battle of laughs at each other, until he stopped to wonder if this meant they were actually both sure the other found their encounters erotic. She was smiling smugly at him, perhaps thinking she'd won the laugh battle. Maybe he should ask her directly.

"Roxanne, do you mean to tell me that all this time...you've taken sexual enjoyment from our - routine?"

Her smile didn't fade a bit, "Do you mean to tell me you _haven__'__t_?"

He blushed purple again. So now she knew. It was out there. Wow, and she was into it too? He was shaken, it was all a lot to take in...and where to go from here...

He swallowed, still struggling with disbelief, "So...if this is your..._fantasy_...and yet it's _boring_to you," now his glance was annoyed. Why didn't she appreciate all the horrible scary things he had built for her? "Then tell me what would make this fantasy _exciting_...for _you_..." now he was watching her, obviously pleased with himself for finding something to say back.

She seemed to be thinking for a moment, watching him back. Maybe she was equally surprised at the confessions they'd just given each other. "You could start by doing something "horrible" to me yourself instead just building machines to do it for you."

Now his eyes were darting back and forth between hers, trying to read a meaning behind her words. She hesitated. Now that he knew how she'd been feeling too, there was no need to hide anymore. She sighed, "And sexual fantasies usually lead to some kind of sexual release..."

That got his attention. He rolled closer to her. He kept trying to read her eyes for a moment, then asked, "so you want us to-but you still want to be my captive-at the same time..." her gaze became vulnerable as she waited for his response.

He paused for a moment to mentally thank whatever it was he prayed to for the stroke of miraculous luck he'd just fallen into. Then he looked into her eyes tenderly, somewhat comforted to see _her_ looking sensitive for once, "...Now that I know you want it, I wouldn't hold back. I wouldn't be so gentle...it would be a side of me I've never shown you..." he was warning her, and his voice was as tender as his face, "...it would be anything but _predicable_." He wanted to give her a chance to back down, come to her senses...or for himself to wake up, if this was a dream.

She considered his words. "Now that you know I want it..." she repeated, "...so if you did something I _didn__'__t_want...?"

"Then I hope you'd tell me." he finished. Then he smiled dreamily, "Alternately, if there's something you especially _did_ want...I hope you'd tell me that too."

Now her smug grin became mischievous, "Then have at me, villain!"


	2. The Side I've Never Shown You

She was about to find out he wasn't kidding about it being a side of him she'd never seen before. Or about not being gentle or predictable.

No sooner had she replied than he stood up abruptly, sending his chair rolling back from him. The footfalls of his boots were uncommonly heavy on the floor as he came to stand squarely in front of her. He had on his most evil face, hoping to intimidate her. It actually only excited her. Then he drug his objectifying gaze all the way down her body and back up again, lingering on his favorite parts as his grin widened. When he reached her eyes again, he shook his head slowly. She wondered what he meant by that, thinking he probably still couldn't believe she had agreed to this. While that was true, it wasn't really what he was thinking: he was pitying her for all the ways he was about to treat her - except he was looking forward to it too much.

She started to smile at his gesture, when he suddenly cupped the bottom and sides of her breasts in his hands. Even though she had asked for this - even if not specifically - she was shocked that he would start so fast - so soon. She realized he was smirking at her shock, enjoying getting the reaction out of her. He squeezed - first startling her more, then causing her to yelp as he didn't stop the steady tightening of his grip. He just bit his lip and grinned more, kept increasing the pressure. Finally she screamed and thrashed her head, and he let go. She hung her head as she panted, trying to catch the breath she had been holding against the pain. He laughed - one of his evil laughs - just like the magnificent show-starters he did with Metro Man, except lower volume, more guttural. His hands lunged out and seized at her chest again, but he drug his fingers into tights fists that only grasped the fabric of her blouse. He waited until she brought her head back up to meet his gaze - he wanted to watch every delicious moment of her reaction - and he pulled outwards fast and hard, ripping the buttons off her blouse.

When he was done enjoying the view of her flushed surprised face and her lace trimmed bra - and the bombshell body underneath it - he knelt on one knee beside her and laid a hand on her leg. He slid the other around her waist, and he began to slowly slide his first hand up the inside of her thigh. She was still surprised - this was _way_ unlike the Megamind she knew - and even different than what she'd tried to imagine when he warned her he would be rough. She honestly thought he would've kissed her first...her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"Part your legs." He ordered. His hand was halfway up her thigh.

She was surprised again, and decided to fight him for it - she liked to anyway. "No!" she snapped.

His smile broadened until he looked dreamy, and he shrugged at her, "Suit yourself."

He raced his hand up the rest of her thigh and almost instantly she began to be scraped by the spikes at the upper half of his glove - she'd forgot about those. She squealed in pain and reflexively threw her legs apart as far as they would go. He looked up at her with a toothy grin, "Why, Miss Ritchie, thank you for your cooperation." she gritted her teeth. She didn't know what irked her more: the pain, her shock, his banter, or not knowing what to banter back. She loved it all.

He was fingering her through her underwear, poking and stroking and groping, and pushing a finger at her opening, threatening to enter her but only making her panties dip in slightly. He was feeling up her hip with his other hand, smoothing back and forth over that lovely curve, sometimes squeezing.

Suddenly he froze, and waited until this got her attention. Once she was watching (rather than lolling her head or closing her eyes, as the fingering had been leading her to), he made his move: he pulled his arm straight up as hard and fast as he could - the motion tearing her pencil skirt in two with the help of all those spikes.

Next he removed her bra and panties and held them in his fists as he took a moment to enjoy her nakedness. He drug his gaze over her body again, not hiding the ways and the places he was using her for his mental titillation, which showed in the way he bit back his grin. He brought her panties to his face and inhaled them like a drug.

Now he came and helped her - or made her - stand up from the chair, but did not undo her bindings. Her wrists were tied and her arms had been behind the back of the chair, so with a little maneuvering she was able to stand free of the chair. Then he grabbed her shoulders and yanked her closer to him and grinner at her. Now the real fun would begin...


	3. Finding What We've Always Had

He would seize her arms ferociously and shove her to any location or position that he chose. He seemed to be very conscious of which ones would impart a feeling of subjugation - he would slam her against the wall with her face pressed on the cold metal, and would grope her from behind. Sometimes his hands were rough on her, fast, selfish, harsh - then suddenly would become excruciatingly slow and delicate. The contrast drove her mad and kept her from acclimating to the pressure - but it was more than a physical tactic - he was manipulating her psychological experience as well. Just when she felt physically dominated he would remind her he was toying with her own sexual response, controlling it for his own amusement.

He practically threw her onto the floor and bent her until she was in a triangular shape, butt in the air with her weight on her knees and shoulders, her hands still tied behind her back. Then he would fondle the lips of her pussy, rub and squeeze her ass, sometimes slapping it very hard - the spot would grow warm and stay warm long after - she knew he was leaving marks on her. Sometimes he would do one of his evil laughs when she cried out. Somehow it excited her - she became glad he was so good at them. Then she felt something cold on her back - lots of cold points dragging down her back, and realized she felt scratched along the trails they left. He was carefully petting her with the spikes of his glove.

Then he was pulling her up again, pushing her over to a table, shoving her onto it. He sat her on it so she was facing him. He shook his head at her as his evil laugh started bubbling up in his throat until he let the end out triumphantly and seized the hair on the back of her head. He tightened his grip to make her wince as it pulled her hair. Then he used it to pull her head to one side and began biting her neck. She cried out. He was biting hard, and then began to accompany it by pinching her nipple with his free hand, also much too hard. Then again he would change everything and suddenly he was kissing her neck so softly, pressing his lips gently onto her repeatedly, tracing up and down her neck and over the stinging marks he had left there, using the back of his hand to gently brush and soothe her breast. And just when she had melted and let her guard down, he would stop. She opened her eyes and saw him gloating at her with his gaze, so thoroughly enjoying controlling her. Again he seized her and forced her to the ground.

He had her on her back, and he settled himself comfortably between her legs. She watched him as he pushed her thighs apart more. Then he began gently pulling on the inner lips of her pussy, tugging them and stroking them with his thumbs and forefingers. And when her sounds began to give away her enjoyment, he started the pain again. He would pull too hard, pinch her, and began tugging on her outer lips too. Then abruptly he stopped and just enjoyed watching her pant, watching her anticipation grow and grow in the waiting as she wondered what he would try next. He dipped a finger down near her opening and slid along it. She caught her breath, but as quickly as he'd started, he stopped. When she looked down at him she saw he was showing her his glove - the tip of his finger covered in her juices. "You've been dreaming about this as much as I have, haven't you?" he taunted. He looked immensely proud of himself.

Then he pulled her up to sit in front of him. Reaching behind her, he seized each of her forearms in his hands and pulled, supporting her position but also sharply bringing her bondage into a more central part of her awareness. He was pulling hard enough that she felt the ropes on her wrists more. He slowly leaned into her and began to kiss her. It made them both shiver - they had been in each other's face so many times over the years and never given in to this simple desire - to kiss. He mouthed her lips, exploring them leisurely. It stirred so much emotion in him. He swiveled his his head into every angle as he sucked the intoxicating sensation from every corner of her precious mouth. Then he began searching for the moisture of her inner mouth, opening his more, sucking at her. When she began to open hers more too, he licked the inside of her upper lip with his tongue, brushing past her teeth. He pulled on her arms to remind them both of her status. She twisted passionately and sucked at his mouth more. He began licking the sides of her mouth and caressing her tongue with his. Just as she began to slide her own burning moisture into his mouth, to lick the roof of his mouth and fill him with her silky tongue, he pushed her away. He lifted her to sit on his thighs, then laid down in front of her. He pulled on her hips to bring her directly over his cock to sit on him there. She could feel his bulge pressing against her. She caught his gaze and gave him a taunting smirk to let him know she had caught him too - he had been waiting for this just as long as she had, as well. He shifted his shoulders to get more comfortable on the floor, then placing his hands on her thighs, began to dry hump her.

The tension was driving him mad, but he liked it. There were too many things he'd dreamed of doing with her...he wanted to try everything he could think of before either of them got release.

He had brought her to her knees, and stood in front of her. He had grabbed her hair, pulled it hard several times, shoved her face against his suit, so her cheek was pressed against his bulge. He rubbed himself against her, savoring what he was about to do with her. He unzipped and took out his cock - very erect. At first he only watched her, her eyes surveying him with an expression he just loved, although he wasn't sure what it was. He felt impressive, which he hadn't often felt before in a genuine sense. He wanted to take in that feeling in regards to this part of him - he wanted to watch her face and know that she was in awe of him. It stroked his ego. When she looked up at him he smiled dreamily at her, "Have at me, temptress."

That part of their fantasy didn't last long, because they were both already so worked up he would've come very quickly - and he didn't want that. Roxanne, whether it was part of her fun as a submissive or she just liked it and was that horny - or both - he didn't know, but she began licking and sucking at him with such sincere hunger and passion that he almost blew his load instantly. She lapped at him like a dog at water, she took his purplish head into her mouth and sucked it passionately, rolling her tongue over it and moaning her enjoyment - which added to his in more ways than one. She twisted and bobbed her head over him, sucking and pounding him. She worshipped his head with her tongue, kissed it and sucked it. She would take his whole length into her suddenly and beat out a rhythm that nearly drove him over the edge. So he stopped her - now he was the breathless one.


	4. A Sharpened Awareness

After yanking her hair, smacking some more marks onto her ass, and rolling his fingertips on her shoulders as he stood behind her just to pique her nerves, he seemed to pause.

He walked a slow circle around her, eyeing her very thoughtfully. "...what are you plotting now?" even now her tone was goading, daring him to show her rather than tell her.

"I'm debating whether to untie you..." he answered coolly, his eyes fixed on her bound hands.

"...it's not like I'm going to run away..." she muttered impatiently.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," he looked up at her sharply, "that you will forget your place, that you won't struggle like..." he muttered through an evil grin, "...like a proper hostage should...you smart ass sub."

"I wouldn't want to overpower you." she said quietly, averting her gaze as she mocked him.

"Overpower _me_? _You_?" he seemed thrilled at her challenge, eager to turn the tables of mockery onto her.

"Well why do you always have to use the spray to capture me, _hmmmm_?" She leaned in to him as she teased.

"Ho ho wha ho! It was only to be more _humane_ with you, dear Miss Ritchie, but those tender days are far OVER now!" His grin was menacing and he stepped closer to get in her face as he said it.

"Tender _for__you_!" She retorted. She wasn't asking for it, she was begging for it, he thought to himself. He turned sharply and walked off.

"HEY! Where are you going? I thought you were going to untie me? Did I scare you?" she chimed devilishly.

He returned with a rather long, very sharp looking blade. Not a knife...it was too large, and rectangular - something industrial. "Untying your knots is a labor of courtesy I will no longer afford you. This will be faster." He said matter-of-factly. She held very still. The thing was really scary looking. He moved behind her.

A shrill tingling ran over her skin as she realized he wasn't using the blade to cut her loose. He was draping it, smoothing the cold metal of its flat sides over the surface of her skin - running up her arms and down again, down her legs. Just as the initial shock subsided, he began to tilt the blade so that it pressed her more, drug a little more on her skin. She curled her toes. Would he cut her? She couldn't see what he was doing behind her. Then the blade was gone. Would he free her now?

Suddenly she felt a sting - recognized it to be the very edge of the sharp metal sliding slowly and painfully across her hip. She winced sharply, and he removed the blade instantly. "Ah-ah-ah!" he scolded, "Contain your responses, Miss Ritchie. It's very dangerous to move so suddenly." then he was again sliding the blade's edge along her, very slowly tracing fine red lines into her creamy soft skin. She gritted her teeth against the pain and the exhilaration - it took all of her concentration to remain still as the wild anticipation shook her nearly out of her senses. Then suddenly the pressure on her wrists released and she heard the metal blade clank to rest on some surface behind her, felt the ropes fall from her. She remembered her end of the deal and made a bolt for the door ahead of her.

He quickly sprung after her and caught her arms. She pulled with all the weight of her body, and they were caught in a tug of war that pained both of them. He suddenly lunged toward her and let go of her arms to instead wrap his own around her and hold her fast against him. Still she wriggled and squirmed, but he let out a gloating laugh as he merely enjoyed her breasts pressing and brushing on him while she struggled. He bent down to kiss, lick, and suck them lightly as best he could while she fought him - which humiliated her and made her mad. She lashed about more violently, and he began to dry hump her there where they stood. She growled her frustration through her teeth - he was stronger than she had imagined. The few times he'd seized her before she'd been able to break free so easily, only to be caught by Minion with the spray. Now she realized he really _had_ been afraid of hurting her - until now.

Finally she rested from her struggle - not giving up so much as looking for another strategy. He was biting his bottom lip in pleasure as he chuckled, nuzzling his face into her bosom now that it was still again, and humping her to his heart's content.

"...stop!..." she let her head fall back as the waves of pleasure and frustration washed over her, alternating flashes of excitement and competitive pride.

He looked up from her bosom and stopped humping her, but did not let her go. He watched her.

"...let me go..." she looked at him again, "let me go...you villain...you monster..."

A smile started to spread across his face but his eyes were still intently searching hers.

"...we forgot to set a safe word." he grinned.

"Red." she said, "It should be 'red' - like a traffic light. 'Red' to stop, 'yellow' to slow down..."

"And '_blue__'_ to go!" he ended emphatically with wild menace on his face. He squeezed her tighter and pulled her to the floor with him in a roll.


	5. Our First Time

He was trying to use his body weight to pin her down, but this was not as effective as he'd hoped - she was still able to put up quite a fight. He would seize one of her arms and prop himself up on it while he attempted to unzip his fly again - but she would struggle so fiercely he was forced to grab her other arm as well and would stare down at her under him wondering how he could do exactly what he wanted to her. Then she burst into another fit of struggle and he managed to catch her opposite wrist in his hand and pin down her other arm with his elbow - trapping both her limbs with one of his. He let out a low, velvety laugh as he now easily unzipped and took out his slender but long cock. Grasping it, he brought it to her pussy and slid his head in tiny, gentle circles on her opening. The pleasure made her wince. He waited, watching her face, and she saw him become suddenly vulnerable and unsure. Was he asking her with her eyes if he could do this?

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered with a gentle, sexy smile.

He hesitated, "It would be our first time and...I'm enjoying this so much," he admitted, "...I don't know if I want to treat you the way a lady deserves." he looked almost ashamed, certainly somewhat apologetic.

"This whole THING has been our first time," she corrected, and that seemed to make him feel romantic, "and I'm...not that kind of lady." she reminded him.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and he made a point once again of giving thanks for this miracle or dream, whichever it was, and praying that if it was a dream he would never wake up.

"...Then, I'll ravage you..." he warned.

"Remember not to stop unless I say 'red'." she warned back.

The smile welled up in his eyes just before the viciousness kicked back in and he seized his grip down on her more sharply and pushed his cock inside her.

At first he entered her only a few inches at a time, thrusting himself in and out right near her opening - god it was so much better than he'd been able to imagine. Then he slipped his grasp off her forearms and instead slid his hands under her to seize her shoulders. Once he'd gripped her firmly he began to ram her as fast as he could. She quickly found that the games he'd been playing with her all along were to continue - now fast and hard, now slow and gentle, first seeming to coax her towards orgasm, then hurting her on purpose. He would tease her with the softest, tiniest, rapid movements so shallow in her pussy - then suddenly slam his entire length into her as far as it would go - which was painfully too far. He would laugh at her yelps and dig his fingers into her shoulders. He finally whipped his gloves off just so her could scratch her when he squeezed. Then he would so slowly move in and out at a more comfortable depth, as though soothing her. He would kiss her chest and shoulders and slide his warm tongue up the length of her neck. Then when she seemed to finally melt into the enjoyment, he switched his grip on her to her upper arms, holding them down at her sides as he raised himself up on them to apply more pressure, and it was back to the ramming, the rough, reckless pounding, biting his lip and chuckling at her screams, enjoying the beautiful expressions of pain blossoming on her face in sync with his cock's rhythm.

And then he wrapped his arms under her body again and held her tenderly and slowed his strokes down to a gentle pace. He kissed her face, first her cheek then working down to her jaw, following it back to her ear, then nuzzling his head against hers.

"You're amazing..." she whispered in his ear. It caught him off guard. She wrapped her unattended, free arms around his slender body in a tight embrace. He heard her breath come out in a shudder and felt a wet tear of hers trickle onto his cheek where it was pressed against hers. Her silkiness was contracting around his cock, and he realized he had just made her cum. It made his head spin, and in a few more strokes he was coming too, curling in towards her and letting out a small, strained sigh. A shiver ran through him, and he relaxed onto her. He had never felt so safe nor so vulnerable, so proud and so humbled...he felt so okay with himself...for once.


	6. Won't Be The Last

When they had rested together for a while, they decided to get up and regroup. They exchanged some glances that told them each how happy they were with how things had turned out. Other than that, they didn't speak. Maybe it was the afterglow, maybe it was shock. What had transpired had completely turned his world upside down in the best possible way. And he was starting to realize it couldn't be a dream.

There were no tissues nearby but he found some clean paper towels for them to wipe off with. He zipped his fly back up and saw Roxie's concern as she looked at the large tear in her pencil skirt. Not to mention some buttons were missing from her blouse. He brought her one of the large coats that served as the brain bots' disguises when they went on missions in public, and she covered up with that after putting her damaged outfit on as best she could underneath.

"I wonder how long we were..." he didn't finish, and looked to her to see if she had any idea. She shrugged.

When they both felt presentable again, Megamind led her out the door to go find Minion - wait, why had he taken so long getting s'mores and hot chocolate?

When they rounded the corner into the living area of the lair, they found Minion and Metro Man sitting on the sofa together eating popcorn and salted cashews as they watched the cooking channel. The four slowly found each other's gazes and it became an awkward moment for all.

Megamind broke the silence, "Um, Minion...what's _he_ doing here? -What are you doing here?" He asked Metro Man directly, "I mean, _there_, on the couch?"

"Wull wwih wwur wweighding unn yyyu!" Metro Man said with his mouth full of cashews, looking annoyed.

"_Waiting_...on us?" Roxanne repeated in confusion that was quickly turning into nervousness.

"Minion!" Megamind demanded, wanting an explanation.

"Well, um, sir," Minion stammered.

Metro Man swallowed his food. "Well you were busy so we just waited for you out here like any gentlemen would, right my Fishy Frien-er-Foe?" Minion seemed obviously panicked about the explanation.

"-Busy? With...what?" Megamind was starting to get uncomfortable too. Minion passed a hand behind what would be like the neck of his gorilla suit nervously.

Metro Man scowled. "Well the brain bots showed it all! We had to change the channel and decided to wait out here until you were...done." he quipped impatiently.

Oh f*ck. The brain bots. He had left the brain bots on - they monitored every part of the base to protect against security breaches. The live feed of their room had been playing big and bright on these same monitors that now showed a middle aged woman chopping zuccini. Roxanne's face was mortified as well. Now what!

Metro Man broke the tension, "So! If we're good to go, I'll take you off to jail and I'll escort Roxanne to her apartment...as usual." he turned and spoke with a much friendlier tone, "Minion, buddy, thanks for the refreshments - good stuff. I'll see ya next time."

"Bye, Metro Man~" chimed Minion politely - inevitably the hospitable host, even to sworn enemies apparently.

Before they were parted, Megamind shot Roxie a devilish glance that told her this would not be the last time he would kidnapped her - nor the last time he would live it up with her to the fullest.

Her sweet smile told him how much she'd appreciated every moment of it - and the sexy smirk it faded into told him she'd be looking forward to next time.


End file.
